It is known that sports can increase physical health, but most of those who live in today's society are seated all day long during their work and are not sufficiently engaged in sport. Therefore, many people thick they must go out for competitive sports, such as tennis, basketball, or for individual character sports, such as swimming, slow running and weight lifting in order to reach the aim of sufficient exercise.
Competitive sport is not suitable for everyone because it requires a partner or group. Although the individual character sports, such as slow running can reach the aim of sufficient exercise, its defect lies in that one must exercise in an outdoors which is easily influenced by the weather or environment. Most individual character sports share this defect.
Various indoor exercising devices are not influenced by weather or environment. So, such devices are welcomed day by day to exercisers. But normal, indoor exercising devices are designed only for one sport. For example, a running machine is used for imitation of running action by the exerciser to obtain leg training, while a rowing apparatus is suitable for arm training. There are few exercising devices which can be used for different sports, such that the practicality of using traditional exercising devices decreases day by day.
The present invention is a new type physical training apparatus which not only can offer a sufficient physical exercise effect, but also can enable the exerciser to obtain a massage while simultaneously engaged in rowing, pedaling and swimming action. Therefore, the invention provides a new and most practicable indoor exercising device. The following effects are provided in comparison with the traditional or similar physical training devices.
1. This invention provides the exerciser with a more comfortable massaging effect by means of positioning foot massagers within the two pedal parts, as the exerciser steps on the pedals to take a pedaling exercise.
2. This invention enables the exerciser to obtain a comfortable stretching action to his fingers, while he takes a rowing exercise on the handlebar swinging exerciser by means of attaching a movable elastic clothing article to the hand grips.
3. This invention further provides the exerciser with spinal cord articulation by means of using the arched massager, which is so formed with an arched profile, having a lower front-end and a higher rear-end in accordance with ergonomics principles.